clonetrooperfandomcom-20200214-history
Ponds
Ponds, or''' CC-0411', was a clone commander under High Jedi General Mace Windu who served in the 91st Reconnaissance Corps. He went to Ryloth to help the Twi'leks' planet escape capture from Wat Tambor. Afterwards, Ponds participated in the Battle of Malastare. Soon, he was captured by bounty hunters with Admiral Kilian and died on ''Slave I from a shot to the head by a Aurra Sing. History Battle of Ryloth Ponds was one of the commanders of the Battle of Ryloth during the Clone Wars. He went with Mace Windu to the planet's surface, but before he could reach the ground, Separatist proton canons fired at them and destroyed one of the three ships that were going to land. Mace Windu ordered High Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi to destoy the canons so that the ships could land. General Kenobi did so, and the spaceships landed and the clone troopers and other Galactic Republic forces headed to Lessu, one of Ryloth's capitals. CC-0411, Lightning Squad, and a few All Terrain Armored Transports (AT-TEs) made their way across a cliff side when they were attacked by Separatist forces including AATs (All Armored Tanks). They destroyed a few AT-TEs, but Lightning Squadron was released for the backs of the AT-TEs and got rid of the opposing enemies. Mace Windu was in a holographic conversation with Republic commanders and realized that there were no reinforcements, so he got the help of Cham Syndulla and his gang, some freedom fighters.Mace Windu left with Razor and Stak, while Commander Ponds led his forces towards Lessu. While he was traveling, Hyena-class CIS droid bombers flew over the nearby city, killing the inhabitants. He reported to Master Windu, which convinced him to help Cham Syndulla, even though he disliked the Senator, Orn Free Taa. The group gathered together and concocted a plan: to activate the plasma bridge, which was the only way leading into the city, and activate it to make way for the forces to retake the capital. Windu, Razor, and Stak suck their way onto an MTT, and successfully made their way to the other side. The ARF troopers activated the bridge, which created a path for the freedom fighter's and Windu's forces to go through. The fighters took over the city, and Windu captured Wat Tambor, but just after Jedi General Anakin Skywalker and his padawan, Ahsoka Tano destroyed the bombers that received orders from Count Dooku to destroy Lessu. He was last seen on Ryloth at the parade afterwards. Juma 9 Ponds went with Kit Fisto and Mace Windu to Juma 9 to help the Galactic Republic in the battle occurring there. The Commanders Cody and Ponds found two lightsabers without owners, but not before a skirmish two a few battle droids. They belonged to Plo Koon and Obi-Wan Kenobi, which received their lightsabers afterwards, and won the Battle of Juma 9. Boba Fett and the Endurance CC-0411 told Jedi General Anakin Skywalker and Mace Windu to report to the bridge. During the time on the Venator-class Star Destroyer,' '''Boba Fett left his infiltrated group of cadets and destroyed the reactor core. Ponds and a group of clone troopers went to see what had happened. He later replied and said that he would go down with the ship, ''Endurance. Bounty hunters The Endurance crashed onto the surface of the planet, and he was captured along with Admiral Shoan Kilian and a clone trooper officer by a group of bounty hunters. He was going to be ransomed to the Confederacy of Independent Systems, but Aurra Sing decided to give a call and bring Mace Windu to them so that Fett could kill him. Boba was ordered to kill CC-0411, but when hesitation set in, Aurra Sing did it herself. Afterwards, his corpse was left drifting in space. Armor Ponds wore regular armor with a kama, two DC-17 hand blasters, and a phrase on the back of his helmet saying, "Some guys have all the luck". He had many maroon markings over many parts of his Phase I clone trooper armor. Appearances *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars: Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "Death Trap"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "Innocents of Ryloth"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "Lethal Trackdown"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "Liberty on Ryloth"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "R2 Come Home"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Battle for Ryloth'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "The Zillo Beast"'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 4: The Colossus of Destiny'' *''The Droid Deception'' Sources *''[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/CC-0411 CC-0411] on Wookieepedia'' *''Clone Commander Ponds in the Encyclopedia'' *''Clone troopers in the Databank (backup link)'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season One'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Official Episode Guide: Season 1'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Visual Guide Ultimate Battles'' *''The Clone Wars Episode Guide: Innocents of Ryloth on Star Wars.com (backup link)'' *''The Clone Wars Episode Guide: Liberty on Ryloth on Star Wars.com (backup link)'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia, Vol. III'' References Category:Clone trooper commander Category:Finished articles Category:91st Reconnaissance Corps Category:Featured articles Category:Dead characters Category:Clone troopers Category:Clone Wars